


THE TRUTH ROOM

by Jaye_nim



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Hatred, Jisung Mom, Regaining memory, angsty park jihoon, bad boy lai guanlin, doctor hwang minhyun killed me, goodbye woojin, i am sorry jinyoung, i am sorry some members don't appear much, i am sorry woojin, mature kang daniel, ong holds something more than you think, ong is the key, other characters outside wanna one is fictional, please do woojin and jinyoung some justice, please save jinyoung, related to memory loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaye_nim/pseuds/Jaye_nim
Summary: Anne is 16 years old when she experience it all. Too shocking to be true, she had to witness her brother's death right in front of her eyes. To top it all, she lost her memory and has to start a new life in a new environment.She didn't know that the things that she first didn't notice, are the most important things. The people she thought she could trust might hide the biggest secret. When she found out every fact is a lie, she starts to question her life. What is even the truth?and it all starts from the truth room.





	1. the very first encounter

**Author's Note:**

> hi, this is my first book.. i hope i can get a good response for this one.. 
> 
> it might get confusing because i dont use wanna one members' real name but i hope i can get a good response :))
> 
> I will always include the casts in the notes so please take time to read them first so you can know the casts well..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne, shawn and daniel's first meeting..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the cast so you'd know:
> 
> Daniel - kang daniel  
> John - park jihoon  
> Shawn - ong seongwoo

Anne

  
The clock ticks as a girl in her teen ages opens a certain web on her laptop. She takes long deep breaths while waiting for the page to load. Seconds pass as she bites her lips. The air in her bedroom still feels tense.

Just as the page loads, “Anne! What took you so long?!” a male’s shout is heard.

Anne rolls her eyes and closes her laptop abruptly, deciding to check the web later when there is no disturbance. Without thinking twice, she took her favorite peach colored hoodie before opening the door for the person waiting outside.

“Wait a little bit, can’t you?” she gives him an annoyed look. But the person doesn’t realize her irritated tone, “you promised to go with me to the store” Shawn complains.

The girl looks at him, is he really 20 years old? When he still acts like 7. She walks pass him and head to the kitchen to get a cold bottle of water. While Shawn only follows behind without saying a word, seems like he’s sulking.

After going around the kitchen looking for something to eat and finding nothing, she decides maybe it’s not a bad idea to go out with her friend. Anne knows when the boy stomps his foot as he follows her from behind. She thinks it’s cute how his face lights up, as he knows where they are heading – outside.

“Mom, I’m going out with Shawn” she shouts to her mother, who is busy doing yoga in the living room. “Be home by 7. Shawn take care of her, will you?” the woman walks the two outside. The girl sighs, isn’t it the other way around? Anyone could’ve guessed in a glance that the boy in front of her is a child.

“We’re heading to the store,” he sings as the two walks down the street. Suddenly Shawn stops on his tracks, making Anne bump to his broad back. She shot a glare at the other, clearly showing annoyance. “I forgot to feed the cat!” he tells her, looking terrified. “your cat won’t die just because you didn’t feed her, come on” she had to drag him so he would walk. But he still fidgets as if the cat might really die.

She knows she will regret going to the store, especially with Shawn tagging along like a lost kid. And now she is regretting it, every second feels like hours as she waits the boy to choose an ice cream flavor. Feeling frustrated, she rudely left him “just choose anything” she says. In the end, Anne wasted quite some of her allowance to pay for their snacks.

“Can’t you stop getting annoyed on every single thing?” he says, walking out from the store after her. “Let’s just hurry. I’m not in the mood to play with your silly acts” she tells him. Shawn shrugs, what can he do when his friend isn’t in the mood.

How can Anne not get annoyed, when she was disturbed in the middle of loading an important webpage related to her future? She wanted to join a club for detectives, and was waiting for the announcement. And of all times he came.

“Cheer up, Anne! You look ugly when you’re angry” he jokes, walking backwards to face her. “Face forward and don’t cause any trouble” she replies not amused.

After feeling satisfied for teasing her, the boy stupidly crashes into a pole when he turns around. His silly act makes her crack up.

Anne was laughing a bit too hard. She didn’t realize someone is riding a skateboard in her direction, making the two collide. She falls butt first on the ground, making her wince in pain from the sudden contact with the hard ground.

‘What kind of jerk-‘ she was cursing in her head, but quickly changes her mind after seeing the person. “Oops, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” he apologizes, checking if she is okay.

‘Damn, he’s hot’ is the first thought that gets in her mind as she sees his face. But then, as she gives it a second thought, the boy seems familiar somehow. As if she knew him before, but she just can’t seem to remember.

“Oh yes, I’m very much okay” she replied after he asks the same question twice. 'What was that? Why am I even stammering?’ she mentally slaps herself. She was about to get up on her own, but the boy offered a hand. Shyly she took his hand. ‘Wow, he even had manners’ she blushes at the thought of being his friend. But it can’t be that simple, can it? They just met.

“Hi, I’m Shawn” to make things worse, her friend had to come over and introduce himself. But the boy seems friendly as he returns Shawn’s greeting, “oh right, my name is Daniel”. “And this is Anne. We’re neighbors” Shawn tells the other, pointing at her. 'That kid really has no sense of politeness!' she lets out a sigh. Anne couldn’t take the embarrassment so she runs away from the scene. In hope not to meet the boy any time soon.

“See you around then” she heard him say as she runs home. Anne couldn’t care less about his first impression. She pretty much ruins it anyway. Anne bursts into the house as soon as she arrives, almost falling at the steps.

“Well that was awkward” Shawn says, following her inside the house. Anne turns to the boy, “please don’t embarrass me any further” she begs. A smirk appears on his handsome face, “looks like someone got herself a crush?” he teases Anne, making her red face turn redder by the second.

The girl groans, jumping on the sofa and buries her face on the pillow. The boy laughs it away, taking the cue to leave her alone. She just needs time. Right, she just needs time.


	2. is she?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel moves in the neighborhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter is up, please give it many love <3
> 
> in case you forgot, i'll give you the cast again:
> 
> daniel - kang daniel  
> john - park jihoon  
> shawn - ong seongwoo

Daniel

It was a sunny day, nothing odd from the neighborhood. Except for the fact that a strange person has moved in.

Two moving trucks come to a stop in front of a medium sized house. Soon after, a grey car stopped right behind. A boy with dark clothes and black hat hops down from his car to open the doors so the movers can start moving his stuffs.

It took three long hours to finish moving all the stuff he brought from his old place. His perfectionist character makes the movers work even harder as he wants everything to be perfect in place.

After the trucks left his place, Daniel shuts the door close. He then hurriedly closes every curtain in the house. It’s a habit he has built since last year, to be completely isolated when he's alone. He doesn’t care about the whole world for a few minutes. He just wants to be alone.

This action somewhat gives him peace. He wants no one to see his new house just yet. The boy makes sure there is no ray of sunlight entering the house before opening his packages.

He starts unboxing and putting his things to its place, clothes hanged on the wardrobe, eating utensils in the pantry, books on the shelf.

Strangely he can’t make himself open the last box. No matter how much time he spent bracing himself to open it, as soon his fingers touch the box he retrieved his hand.

‘I can’t do it, not today’ he thought.

Feeling like he needs to clean his mind, the boy took a calming shower and changed into a grey hoodie and jogging pants. Then he heads out to get some fresh air, not forgetting his favorite skateboard.

He sets foot on the nearest convenient store to grab a can of beer and some drinks. After paying he sat on one of the seats facing the wall.

Silence filled meals aren’t his favorite but he continued to eat without company. As he eats the last bit of the sandwich, a sigh escaped his lips.

Since when did his life become this pitiful? He is neither an outcast nor a social phobia. But it just happened to be this way. He stopped socializing with people at some point and starts spending more time alone.

A can of beer made his day. He drank it in one shot, smashing the empty can afterwards. Yet another sigh left his lips before he stands up and got out of the place.

The night is still early and the street is empty. Slowly he strides down the street while enjoying the breeze blowing his hair. He almost smiled with the thought of his past in mind. How he used to have no worries at all and goes on with his life like a normal 16-year-old. He feels a pang on his left chest where his heart is.

‘Maybe thinking about the past isn’t a good idea after all’ he said to himself, closing his eyes. He lets his emotion gets the best of him. Maybe tomorrow will be different.

He opened his eyes as if he is reborn. Skate boarding is one of his hobbies, aside from b-boying. But that he stopped at the age of 15, when he broke his collarbone and was hospitalized for a whole month.

So now he is only left with skate boarding. He rides his skateboard around the neighborhood, his pace faster every passing second. Now he is able to forget about everything. He felt like every burden on his shoulder has been lifted and he is a free soul. Various techniques he tried, showing off to no one in particular.

Just as he goes downhill on high speed, two being enters his vision. A boy facing the other way and a younger girl who is trying to surpass her laughter. Of course, he tries to avoid crashing on the two. But reality says differently.

He thought of jumping off, but that won’t be a good idea since the skateboard will go flying to the two. The second choice is to shout loudly to warn them, but his voice isn’t loud enough and that would make him look like a fool.

But he did it anyway. It won’t hurt to try, right? Wrong! “Watch out” he shouts, and as he predicted they didn’t hear him.

With no other choice left, he tried to avoid crashing by swiftly go around them but that’s also not a good idea. He managed to avoid the boy who is standing closer to him, but he crashed to the girl.

The two fell on the ground with a loud thud. ‘Oh crap, I’m dead’ he thought. Daniel quickly stands up to check the victim. The last thing he wants is to pay for someone’s hospital bills on the day he just moved.

“Oops, I’m sorry. Are you okay?” he asks. The girl looks up to match his gaze, her expression blank. The second their eyes meets, he felt a tug on his chest. It’s her! It’s the girl who has been in his mind lately.

“Hey? Are you okay?” he repeats his question to gain her attention. “Oh yes, I’m very much okay” she replied a little too late. In one swift move, he helped her up and only watch as she cleans her clothes.

No! It can’t be the same girl. She’s gone missing, but why is she here in front of him? 'I must have mistaken her for a different person,’ he thought, seeing the girl who doesn’t seem to know him.

“Hi, I’m Shawn” a voice by his ear startled him to death. It’s the person he avoided earlier. He has a playful smile plastered across his face, a hand extended for him to shake. “Oh right, my name is Daniel” he took the handshake, introducing himself.

Shawn smiled wider, “and this is Anne. We’re neighbors” he points to the girl. ‘She has the same name’ Daniel thought. He forces a smile, trying to hide the thoughts running in his mind.

Anne is long gone when he turns to face her, running to a direction, which seems like her house. Shawn followed afterwards, giving him a wink as his goodbye. He thought twice about greeting back, but did it anyway. “See you around then” he shouts his goodbye to them.

It might be a good idea to befriend them, especially the girl. He needs to know more about her.


	3. first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne's first day of school, jihoon faints

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's the cast so you'd know:
> 
> Daniel - kang daniel  
> John - park jihoon  
> Shawn - ong seongwoo

Anne

It’s another quiet morning at the small house, the clock ticking by the second. Suddenly a loud beeping sound disturbs the silence, followed by a groan. A girl gets up from bed and heads to the bathroom still half asleep.

About 15 minutes later, she heads to the kitchen where an older woman makes toast for breakfast. “Morning, mom” Anne greets her mother and gets the same as a reply. “It’s your first day of school, I can’t believe it” her mom squeals like a 17-year-old when she’s actually much older in age.

“I know right. I can’t believe school is starting already” the girl groans. She puts strawberry jam on her toast, spreading it unevenly before taking a bite. Another alarm rings from her phone. This time it’s to remind her to get going. Don’t want to be late on the first day of school, because first impressions stick throughout the whole year.

The girl heads out the door, “see you later mom” she shouts as the door shut close. In front of her house is a boy – her neighbor, Shawn. “Looking pretty today, babe” he playfully greets her. Anne only rolls her eyes, “what are you doing here so early in the morning? It’s so unlike yourself” she replies.

She is about to walk down the street to catch the bus, but he stops her. “I’ll take you to school, get on” he gestures to the bike beside him. She hesitates for a second, shaking her head in reply. “Nah, I’ll walk to school. You know, first impression matters” she reminds him. Even when she says no, the man still makes her ride with him to school.

“See you later, baby” Shawn bids goodbye after making sure the girl gets to school safely. Anne groans, he just tainted her first day of school by gaining attention. Now everyone is looking at her.

Without minding the stares, she goes to class – which is on the second floor. The room is still half empty as she steps inside, as if everyone doesn’t care if they’re late. She picks a seat on the very back of the room, beside a blond boy who seems to be sleeping. She watches him sleep as if she has nothing else to do. The boy has the top of his head facing her, which is a bummer for her. Cute snores leave his lips every now and then, making the girl smile unwillingly.

A woman in her late 20s enters the classroom. She has her hair a ponytail and wears mini skirt, which instantly earns attention from almost every boy. They have their eyes fixed on her lean figure, watching her every move. Except for the blonde who still has his face on the table.

The woman, who introduced herself as Ms. Kimberly, rants about the class rules. And Anne doesn’t stop staring at the boy as if she doesn’t have anything else to do.

“Anne, are you with me?” her loud voice wakes the girl from her daydream. She turns to her homeroom teacher, “yes, Miss Kimberly”. She can only watch as the woman approaches with steady steps, “can you wake him up?”. Anne points to the boy beside her for confirmation. “Yes!” from her answer Anne can sense that the woman is annoyed.

One small shake surely isn’t enough to wake the boy. He doesn’t move an inch from his first position. She tries to shake him harder, hoping he would wake up already. Instead of waking up, the boy fell from his seat unconscious. He just fainted in class. The girl looks around finding every pair of eyes are now fixed on them, not excluding the teacher. “Please bring him to the nurse’s office” was the only command she gets before the lesson continues. ‘What for is good appearance when she actually has such a bad behavior’ she thought.

Left with no other choice, Anne half drags the boy out from class. She calmly searches for the nurse’s office, considering it’s her first time in the school. Luckily, on her way she met the boy from yesterday who just got out from what seems like the toilet.

“Hey, do you need help?” Daniel offers as soon as they bump to each other. ‘As expected from the well-mannered’ she mentally nods, approving his actions. The boy doesn’t wait for her answer to seize what she carries on her shoulder.

“You’re going to the nurse’s office, right?” yet again he acts before she can answer. ‘Why is he so sure, when I didn’t say anything’ she thought for a while before shrugging it off. She follows Daniel as they make way to the first level, heading to the destination. But it seems like the nurse is away as the door is locked. They then go straight to the teachers’ office to find help.

The only person around is a man, who Daniel says is Mr. Grey, the school’s counselor. “The two of you should go back to class, I’ll take care of John” he sends the two back to class. ‘So his name is John? Such a cute name, it suits him’ she thought as Daniel nudges her.

They excuse themselves before leaving the room to show some formalities. “I didn’t know you go to this school?” he suddenly asks as they walk to their perspective classrooms. “I just started today” she tells him. Daniel nods his head, “right, she should be in the first grade” he mumbles. “Sorry, what were you saying?” she asks for a repetition. But the boy only smiles to her, “you should go back to class. See you around, Anne” before running to class.

Anne has gym class next. She changed her clothes last, being late on purpose. The gym teacher, Mr. Mark doesn’t seem to mind though. He only nods at her once, signaling for her to join the others. Since she doesn’t feel like exercising right now, she deliberately sprained her ankle after her second round. The man had to cut off the lesson and take her to the nearest hospital.

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” he asks, eyeing her as the doctor checks her sprained ankle. She pretends not to hear his answer by flinching on every touch the doctor makes. “It’s not that bad for you to feel pain, though?’ the doctor says, siding with the teacher.

“Ugh, kids these days are overly weak” Mr. Mark complains, “I’m heading back to school, now that you seem fine. I’ll pay for the bill so you better not think about it and take some rest at home” he tells the girl. “I will. Thanks Mr. Mark” she thanks the man who replies with a hand gesture. So much for a first impression, she had ruined her first day of school.


	4. they never know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> john's first encounter with anne, jason as John's friend(?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the cast is updated! new characters are added:
> 
> Daniel - kang daniel  
> John - park jihoon  
> Shawn - ong seongwoo  
> Dr. Miles - hwang minhyun  
> Jason - yoon jisung

John

The thing he dreaded the most came again last night. The 18-year-old boy looks at his own reflection on the bathroom mirror. Since when did he start hating sleep so much? He didn’t know.

Every time he does fall asleep, which rarely happens, he had to suffer. Waking up each time in a pool of sweat.

The doctor had said the same thing every time he came in to the hospital after fainting at home due to the lack of sleep. “John, you need to rest. Stop playing those stupid online games tonight and get some good night sleep, will you?” the doctor said as soon as he comes back from the bathroom.

And he would reply the same way each time, “alright”. The doctor smiled a fatherly smile to John who seems to never listen to him. “I’ll prescribe some sleeping pills in case you have a hard time sleeping” he added, getting a hum as a reply.

‘You didn’t know,’ the boy sighs, ‘no one knows how much it scares me to close my eyes even for a second’.

No matter how much he tried to open up and tell someone about this problem, he can’t. He’d suffocate at the thought of sharing his burden. John gave up long ago, accepting the state he is in as if he was born with it.

Which is why, one day he discovered a new hobby he could do. Since he finds excitement on a different level, regarding his young age, he starts to learn how to hack at night when everyone’s asleep. And now he’s addicted to hacking. Not sure since when and why, but he feels like hacking is already a part of his life.

He actually tried to play games on his phone, in case people find him strange or creepy. But soon got tired of them as he found out that paying games is a waste of time. That’s a fact. Especially when the games don’t entertain him.

He never finds a game more entertaining than hacking into the school’s system and made a mess. Luckily the teachers didn’t find out about him and thinks the hacker is an outsider.

The doctor hands him his prescription, which means that he should leave. After thanking the doctor half-heartedly, he went to the waiting room.

The place seems a little crowded as he secured a seat at the end of the room. The last thing he wanted is talk to some other stranger who sat beside him. But in luck, a girl with the same school uniform sits beside him. To take his mind off reality, he turns on his phone and checks on recent updates. But there is nothing new he can check out from the update.

John then logs in to the new game he installed, ‘this one’s probably as crappy as the last one’ he thought. Without realizing he gets absorbed into the game. He didn’t hear the nurse calling his name until the person beside him nudged him.

“Hey, seems like you’re called?” she says in a soft voice. Instantly he recognizes her voice. ‘could it be? No way, she’s long gone! Is it someone with similar voice?’ the thought runs through his mind as he turns to look at her face.

But she was looking the other way. He tries to call her name, but the words don’t come out from his mouth. His hand reaches for her shoulder, but he’s too late. The girl stands up and left the room without looking back. He misses his chance.

After taking his medicines from the counter, John went out from the hospital. Going to the hospital is always a hassle to him. At least he won’t be retuning anytime soon.

With his medicines in hand, he takes out his bicycle from the parking space. After making sure his helmet is secured correctly, he rides his bike. He would paddle real hard and let the wind blow on his face. This action strangely calms him down whenever he needs comfort. The ride lasted 30 minutes before he reaches his place.

A man who just got hired as the new chauffer greets him with a big smile. “Hey John, where have you been?” he is engulfed in a bear hug.

John sighs, “I told you don’t do this in public places” he complains, as the hug gets loose. “Alright, alright, you win” Jason ruffles the younger’s hair, then leaving him dumbfounded.

John can only watch him disappear in the back door of his place. “Who says you can stay at my place?” he quickly parks his bicycle beside the door and follow the unwanted guest inside.

“Get out!” he shouted to the older. But only receiving a hand gesture as a reply. “Jason, get out, you’re not supposed to be here” he repeats and gets ignored the second time. Jason is sleeping on his bed, pretending he didn’t hear a sound.

Three seconds passed while he just looks at the sleeping mess in front of him. He gives in and just let the man be. He must be tired from all the driving he did earlier. Besides, he doesn’t want to debate with a complicated mind.

Jason opens an eye to peek, “You’re not going to chase me out in the middle of the night, are you?” he asks. “I’ll consider if you cook dinner” John says, secretly hiding his medicines in his drawer and locks it. But Jason is fast to catch his gesture.

“What’s that?” he opens both eyes to look at the boy and gets no reply. “John, I’m asking what is that?” he asks the second time. But John ignores him.

Instead he takes out an extra pillow and blanket from the cupboard and lays them on the floor. “I’m tired, let’s talk later” he says hiding under the blankets.

He feels a hard pull before the light greets his view. Jason is now in front of him, looking concerned. He presses a hand on the boy’s forehead to check his temperature.

“Jason, I’m fine” he says, moving the hand from his forehead. “I’m just checking” Jason looks at him, “I know you never sleep”. John sits up, “I’m not going to sleep”. Then he stands up and gets the medicines, shoving it to the other’s hand.

Jason’s brows crease, “sleeping pills? Did you faint again this morning?”. He gets a nod as a reply. “You missed the first day of school” the older sighs, standing up.

“Where are you going?” he watches him head to the kitchen. Jason takes out a pan from the cupboard, “making dinner. I don’t want to get kicked out, you know”.


	5. the club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel recruits members of the club: John and Anne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll put the casts here, in case you still need them:
> 
> Daniel - kang daniel  
> John - park jihoon  
> Shawn - ong seongwoo  
> Dr. Miles - hwang minhyun  
> Jason - yoon jisung

Daniel

  
Mondays are definitely not your most favorite day. Same goes for the young boy who lives alone. Daniel gets out of bed exactly at 7, preparing himself a cup of chocolate milk before heading to shower.

  
The water runs down his body and falls to the wet floor as his mind focuses elsewhere. His neighbor who keeps appearing in his mind, who is she? How can they look so much alike? It’s like she came right from the past and appears in front of him. But the girl he knew was missing for almost two years now. It can’t be her, right?

  
He has made his mind to ask her today. If he misses his chance again, he would probably have no courage to ask and has to start from zero. With determination, he heads to the direction of the girl’s house but stops on his tracks as he saw the man talking to the girl with a bike by his side.

  
He knows he misses his chance when the two people he was spying on passes by with the bike. Why can’t he think of that? He should have offered to give her a ride as an alibi and asks her. But he’s too dumb to think about that tactic.

  
Lousily the boy heads to his class taking his usual seat at the front row. As usual, just in time as the teacher comes in for the first period.

  
He really wants to escape reality, but what can he do? The place he is sitting at is the perfect spot that gets attention from teachers. Now he starts to regret his first choice to sit at the front, his poor eye sight is to blame. With no choice, he pays attention for the whole three periods hoping the bell will ring soon, so he can look for the girl.

  
By lunchtime, his soul has left his body. With no more strength to go on with life, He drags himself to the canteen half wishing he would spot her. As if in cue, the person he searches all day appears by herself lining up to get her food.

  
Without wasting another second, he runs for her. “Anne!” his voice came out loud and clear. When Anne turns to him with a questioning look, he pulls her out of line. “Hey! I was in line” she complains, glaring at the other.

  
It doesn’t stop him though, “I need you right now, come on” he pulls her down the hallway. “But I was getting my lunch” she is definitely not pleased with his actions.

  
The two doesn’t stop walking even after a couple of turns, making the girl suspicious. “Can you at least tell me where are we going?” she asks but gets no reply.

  
In a second the two abruptly stops in front of a door. The older of the two opens the door out of courtesy, “come in” he tells her. With no doubt at all, she steps inside the dark room. “What is this place? Are you sure we are at the right place?” she questions.

  
Daniel laughs cheekily, “my bad” he then ushers her deeper into the room where another door stands. The dim lighting from the other room is enough to make them squint their eyes.

  
“Niel, where have you been?” a childish male’s voice greets their hearing, a boy at their age appears soon after. The boy drops the cup he was holding as soon as he saw company.

  
“You didn’t have to spill coffee on the floor, dumbass” Daniel growls at John, the boy who was in the room when he entered, while his hands are busy cleaning up the mess.

  
“It’s your fault for not telling me you brought the girl with you” the younger complains, pointing at the only girl in the room. Anne seems bothered by the way he addressed her, “excuse me, but I have a name too”.

  
Daniel being on the neutral side takes action to calm the two, “Anne, meet John and John, this is Anne”. John was definitely looking away from the girl since she enters the room, and he knows it. Daniel was about to pretend not to notice, but it doesn’t seem like a good solution.

  
The three will be in a club together. Whether they want it or not, every member needs to trust each other to have a good relationship. And with this awkwardness filling the air, he doubts it. Let alone a good chemistry, the other two would probably be dissing each other at this rate.

  
He then calls for the other boy, gesturing for him to follow. “hey, let me talk to him for a second” he tells Anne and she agrees. The two boys head to an empty corner of the room, standing dangerously close to each other.

  
“Man, get a grip. It’s a different person” was the first thing he says to John. “Get a grip, you say?” the other repeats, “Before anything else, who is she?”. Daniel has no choice but to tell him about his encounter with the girl a few days ago. When he accidentally crashed to her and how his heart dropped upon seeing his face.

  
“Can’t you just act normally? I bet it’s just someone with similar build and name. Please, I’m still looking for answers myself” Daniel begs the younger. John scoffs, “How can I, when she even has the same name? I thought I lost my mind when I heard her voice yesterday at the hospital”.

  
“Don’t worry, John. We’ll find out who she is. But in the mean time, be good to her while you can” Daniel pats the other on the shoulder. “But why are you so sure she’s someone else?” John asks for explanation.

  
Daniel grips on John’s shoulder a little too hard. “I’m not 100 percent sure, okay? I was shocked too. Which is a reason why own I’m recruiting her” he explains. John pushes his hands away, “to learn the truth?” he asks and gets a nod.

  
The two keep silent for a few minutes, busy with their own thoughts. “I quit. If this is how you’re going to play, count me out” John shouts louder than he meant. “I’m sorry I invited her without asking you. But you know I need you, right?” he begs.

  
A shadow appears near them, meaning Anne is standing near. “Not to be rude or anything, but is everything okay? You two seems to have some sort of trouble” she asks from where she is, not bothering to look at the boys.

  
“Everything is fine, don’t worry” Daniel replies, a hand automatically hushing John. As the girl left them alone, John removes the hand.

  
“Fine. I’m only doing this because I want to know about her. You better remember that. Once I get my answers, I’m out” the boy warns Daniel before leaving. Daniel lets out a sigh as soon as he knows he is by himself.

‘This club surely has a long way to go’ he thought, before joining the other club members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it's been too long and i just updated this now, i'm sorry..
> 
> But please do look forward to the next chapters! Its going to get fun soon!


	6. change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daniel wants john to join the club, john remembers (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the cast (again) :
> 
> Daniel - kang daniel  
> John - park jihoon  
> Shawn - ong seongwoo  
> Dr. Miles - hwang minhyun  
> Jason - yoon jisung

John

The boy groans for the 4th time to the sound of someone’s loud snoring. And as he guessed, it’s Jason. The man really had no manners as he slept in John’s room the whole night, waking the poor boy constantly.

Since he felt rather lonely last night, he lets Jason stay and goes to bed early. Little does he know, the man has no conscience and really did slept the night at his place.

“Wake up, Jason” he tries to shake the man awake. To his dismay, Jason didn’t move an inch. John felt like giving up and heads straight to take a shower.

He was deep in thought while the hot water washes away the soap on his back. A knock on the door brings him back to reality, “John! Are you in there?” he hears Jason shout. Too tired to reply, the boy keeps quiet. But the knocks didn’t stop. It rather became more violent by the second, and John didn’t give a shit.

A second later the door bursts open with a frantic Jason. Relieve washes over his face as he saw John still alive and well. “Oh my gosh, thought you fainted! My heart stopped beating the second I found your bed empty” he put his arms around the naked boy.

“No, no, no! Get off me, dude. As you can see I’m alive and naked!” he tries to break free. Jason gives him a look before letting go, “You know, a simple ‘yes’ would be great”. “My bad. Now get out, will you?” John covers his body shyly, shooing the man away. “As if I haven’t found you unconscious in the bathroom many times before” he rolls his eyes at the comment, continuing to clean his back.

John tries to brace himself for the older man’s rants as he gets out from the bathroom. Yet it never came. Instead he is greeted with the aroma of pancakes and warm juice, which is served for breakfast. Jason lays another plate on the table, an apron hugging his slender figure.

“Please, make yourself at home” he offers a smile and sits on the chair. John follows his action, “this is my home” he says as a matter of fact and gets a ‘oh’ as a reply.

“I think it’s better if I keep this short, since you might be late for school” the older starts the conversation. John shows no interest though, as he absentmindedly cuts his pancake. “I say I move here with you so I can see you every-“ he was cut off by a choking John.

With swift moves, Jason hands him a glass of water. “Who says you can stay here?” he asks after drinking enough water. “I said. Isn’t it a good idea that you have someone around to take care of you?” Jason smile at the thought of them living under the same roof. The boy shakes his head.

“I did just fine without you” he shrugged. With that, breakfast comes to an end and so does the discussion.

The sound of his bicycle accompanies his morning ride to the school. The ground is rather damp from the morning dew. The boy arrives just in time for first period and hops off his bike as he reaches the parking lot. A boy with bigger build blocks his view the second he parks his bike.

“John, long time no see” he smiles his killer smile, which can swoon the whole nation. John has to look up to match his eye level, “Daniel” he replies. Daniel puts an arm around his friend, acting as if they were close. “Hey, I’m thinking of making my own club and I want you to join me”. John flinches at the sudden contact, trying to wriggle himself free.

“What do you mean by that?” John asks for the third time as they walk to his class. “I meant it as it is. Join me” Daniel has to ask the same thing five times for the past 10 minutes of their discussion. “If you tell me what I’ll get in return, then I will think about it” he says at last, coming to a solution.

A smile grows on Daniel’s anxious face, before he hugs John and thanks him. ‘What’s with men and hugging, really’ he shakes his head, entering his empty class.

John definitely missed his first day of school, which is a good thing. He is not in the mood for studying in the first place anyway. John sits on the spot he did yesterday, and until now he still hasn’t found out who sits beside him.

Half of him wishes it would be a girl, but then he hasn’t got the slightest idea about girls. In fact, he’s a wreck in front of girls, especially after having the same dreams every time he closes his eyes.

Suddenly he feels a great pain on his head. John tries to calm down to look for the prescription for headaches he got from the hospital yesterday. But it is nowhere to be found. Left with no choice, he heads to the nurse’s office to ask for some pain reliefs.

Once his head stops spinning, John plans to return to class, but the nurse made him stay a little longer. It turns out that Jason has called the school earlier to take extra care of him. He gave in and lies on the bed, trying his best not to sleep. But sleepiness overcomes his body. And without realization he has fallen asleep.

Yet the same dream haunts his mind again as soon as he drifts to sleep. John dreams of the same scene over and over again as if its engraved in his mind.

Two years ago, the beach house, party, Daniel, the girl. He saw the girl again in his dream. He still remembers her expression as she saw what happened, how she reacted, how scared she was. He still remembers when he tried to reach for her hand but someone else took his place. He was a step too late. And everything went black after that.

John shoots up from his sleep, causing a great shock to the nurse, “Oh my poor heart! Stop scaring me, will you?”.

“I’m sorry Ms. Brooke” he mumbles, getting off the bed. “Are you better now, dear?” She asks the boy. John nods, “I’ll head out now, thanks” he managed to show a weak smile as he leaves the room.

Without thinking twice he dials a number on his phone, “Niel, where do we meet?”. After figuring out the meeting point, he walks as fast as he could and waits for the latter to come. ‘Please hurry and come, please’ he bit his lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if you're confused by the story timeline. it's a mess i know. i keep going back and forth, but i can't help but to write it this way. let's just hope i wont make the story too jumbly for the next chapters..


	7. who am i?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anne thinks about her identity, she meets kevin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is the cast (again), there's new added cast:
> 
> Daniel - kang daniel  
> John - park jihoon  
> Shawn - ong seongwoo  
> Dr. Miles - hwang minhyun  
> Jason - yoon jisung  
> Kevin - lai kuanlin

Anne

 

The girl looks at her own reflection in the mirror. Who is she? Why did Daniel and John talk in a hushed tone, as if she isn’t supposed to know?

After drying her hands thoroughly, she exits the bathroom and returns to the club’s room. The two boys are inside, working on something on the computer, which John had set up earlier.

Anne could sense that something isn’t right, as the two are not communicating at all. “Is there something wrong?” she asks Daniel while taking a sit between the two. The boy turns to her, “as you can see, we’re discussing about the flyer” he points at the screen.

She takes a look at the draft John made, “not bad”. John sighs, “but it’s missing something. I think we missed out something crucial, but I can’t get any idea what it is”.

“You know what, I’ll get back to class for now. You can call me later when you’re done.” Anne stands up from her seat and heads out. She returns to class, just as she told Daniel and John. She really wants to help them out with the flyers, which they will hand out to promote their club, but seems like she’s very much useless.

So instead, she decides to help John a little by giving him notes from class. That’s the least she can do for him.

Hushed voices are heard as she passes the library. Never did she know, she just witnessed a case happening right in front of her. Anne thought it was just a simple quarrel between two boys, or perhaps it was some sort of bullying act, which she ignores right away.

But it is actually much bigger of a problem than she thought. It wasn’t that simple, it might have gotten out of control.

Without doubting a thing, Anne passes them nonchalantly. An act by two troublesome boys can’t bother her. Not right now, when she is planning to take hints of what Daniel and John are talking behind her back. They weren’t talking about her, were they?

Anne secretly sneaks a peek into the room, hiding herself behind the slightly opened door. The two are deep into conversation to notice her existence, but they are still talking in a low voice.

Why are they so secretive around her? What is it that she isn’t supposed to know? The girl got a little too far with her act, she is leaning on the doorframe. And too suddenly, the door swings open to a startled Daniel.

“Anne, what are you doing there?” Daniel helps her up. He then flashes his famous grin, making Anne nervous all of a sudden.

She could only lie, “I was about to give this notes to John” she reasons. The boy steps aside to let her in, indicating that john is inside the room.

Anne awkwardly approaches the boy, putting down the notes beside him. John looks up after taking a look at the notes she left, before proceeding to continue what he was doing. Anne smiles, “I took extra notes for you. I’ll just leave it here in case you need them” she doesn’t seem disturbed with the boy’s action towards her.

John doesn’t say a word, which Anne takes as a cue for her to leave the place. Without turning back, she heads out of the room, only to find her heart beating in a faster pace. ‘Why am I so nervous? He is only a classmate, why is my heart beating so fast?’ she questions herself.

After calming down, Anne decides that it is best if she head back to class. It won’t be good if she cuts class for too long. The teacher might notice the seats she and John have left empty.

She knows she isn’t the type to stand out in the middle of a crowd. Anne is rather ordinary, but what’s wrong with everyone eyeing her as if they’ve known each other? Their gaze always has this mixed emotions of curiosity and shock. This is the third time after she got into the school. First Daniel, then John, and now this stranger that she just passed by in the halls.

Anne notices how he abruptly stops in his tracks when he saw her face. It’s like he can’t believe his own eyes. Anne returned his stares with an empty stare, making the boy fake a cough as he walks away. Even long after the boy is out of sight, Anne finds herself standing still in the same spot.

She really doesn’t get what’s happening around her right now. Why are they looking at her as if they knew each other? The name John and Daniel do ring a bell, but again there are too many Johns and Daniels in the world for Anne to remember. Do the same persons ever exist in her memories?

Is she supposed to know the three of them? Both John and Daniel are not in her memory, but seeing the boy just now, she feels something different. It’s as if he might be the one she is looking for all along.

Anne tries hard to remember, to find his face in the fragments of memories she has of her past. But to her luck, she can’t seem to identify any person at all. The little memory she has of her past were only beaches, a crowd of people in a house, and deep red fluid soaking the soles of her feet. And everything seems too blurred out, she can’t remember precisely.

Her breathing becomes uneven as she forces her eyes open. She is still in the same spot, leaning against the wall. Throbbing pain suddenly attacks her head, Anne closes her eyes while pressing hard on her temple. But the pain doesn’t die down even after she tries calming her complicated mind. A small grunt slips from her lips as she tries to hold the pain.

Out of nowhere, a pair of strong arms lifts her up bridal style and nestles her into an embrace. Anne lets her mind run everywhere, as she doesn’t care anymore. She knows she is in the arms of someone unknown. The only thing she hears is the stable heartbeat right beside her ears. She looks up to find a familiar face. Why does this heartbeat, this scent, this sturdy arm, all feel so familiar? Is this déjà vu?

Shivers run down her spine as her butt is in contact with the cold mattress. She doesn’t get the change to check out where she is, for the same arms are checking in her wellbeing. A relieved sigh escaped the others lips after he makes sure she is okay.

“Don’t scare me like that ever again,” he says after plopping himself on the bed opposite of the girl. Anne takes the chance to let everything sink in before replying, “what did I do, though?”.

The boy locks his gaze on her, “you were leaning on the wall, in the middle of the hall. Anyone could have hurt you!”. Anne gets taken aback at his sudden outburst. “John, I’m fine. It was just a sudden pain on my head” as much as she wants to shot back at him, she’s just thankful that he helps her.

John stands up from his current position, approaching the girl. She flinches as his hand lay on her shoulder, grasping it hard. John leans close to her ears, “Listen to me, I know what you’re going through. You’re questioning your own identity aren’t you?” he whispers.

He head shots up after hearing what John has to say. What does he mean by that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's taking me longer and longer to update! this is crazy! i know i should finish this first but i keep writing other stuffs and everything is so messed up.

**Author's Note:**

> i think i need to fix a few things but i dont know anymore,, i've edited this one a few times.. i just hope you liked the story.. thanks for reading and pls look forward to this book :)


End file.
